chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethan Grey
Ethan Liden Grey is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is a quarter type 2 vampire, a quarter human and half werewolf. He is the son of Lleucu and Seth Grey, the younger brother of Alessia Grey and the younger twin brother of Harrison Grey. He has the additional ability of Trait Manipulation. He is married to Caterina Crinamorte-Best and is the father of Nickolas, Molly and Loretta Grey. Appearance Ethan has the same dark hair and eyes as his brother does, though his skin tone was slightly darker as a child, before Harrison also darkened. He is a bit smaller and shorter than Harrison, and doesn't look that muscular, though this is deceptive. He also appears a little young for his physical age, and seems to have stopped ageing a little sooner, despite having in reality taken longer to fully mature than his brother did. In his wolf form, he is mostly pure white, with thick fur, and narrow amber eyes. He is slightly smaller than Harrison in this form too. Personality Ethan is a very thoughtful person, who tends to react slowly, think everything through, and is often lost in daydreams. He is also adaptive, and able to cope with a lot more than he thinks he's able to. He sometimes displays a slight mischievous streak. Home Ethan lives with his family, coven and future pack in their palace outside Otsu, Japan. It is a large and beautiful palace with miles upon miles of grounds, built in traditional Japanese architecture. It was specifically created for the coven by Tomas Reddan after they beat the Malus and replaced them as leaders. It is also a state palace, and the first 2 floors are dedicated to this purpose. They contain a crown room, throne room, soundproof meeting rooms and reception rooms, and a secret library. There are also underground cells. The coven lives in the next 3 floors, which contain a cinema room, kitchen, dining rooms, a pool, a gym, another library, bedrooms, nurseries, playrooms, bathrooms, shower-rooms, en-suites and guest-rooms. The attic spans the entire length of the building, and is often used by the Goldston Wolf Pack, especially Erin Castor. The palace's grounds contain Guardhomes, a training ground and courtyard, sports grounds, lakes, pools, streams, cliffs, a beach and several gardens and woods. The home is protected from discovery using telepathy and illusion. Abilities Ethan possesses several abilities, as part of being a werewolf and also vampiric. He has enhanced senses, speed, strength, reflexes and agility, and can sense other supernatural presences. He is immortal, and will heal rapidly from almost any wound. He reached adulthood within a month. He can shift into a wolf form, and shares a telepathic link with his pack. He also possesses the additional ability of Trait Manipulation, which means he can alter the traits and abilities common to other supernatural beings. He can manipulate enhanced senses, speed and strength, healing and impenetrable skin. He can also block links between packs, and a werecreature's ability to shift into their wereform. He can manipulate all of these both within himself and within others. Family *Mother - Lleucu Grey *Father - Seth Grey *Paternal aunt - Amy Stone *Paternal uncle - Jon Stone *Maternal aunt - Tannith Reddan *Maternal uncle - Robert Firelock *Uncle - Tomas Reddan *Cousins - Rajan, Pippa, Matthew, Charlotte, Lyle, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hope, Nyasia, Lyla, Tavis, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran and Raven *Second cousin - Braedan Bennet *Sister - Alessia *Twin brother - Harrison *Wife - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Son - Nickolas Grey *Daughters - Molly and Loretta Grey Coven Ethan is a member of the Firelock Coven. In addition to the majority of his birth family, this coven also includes: *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Jack, Autumn, Summer, Dean, Samuel, Lowri, Stella, Danielle, Phoebe, Carina, Caleb, Kyler, Chase, Levi and Vyasah Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Louise, Roland and Mason Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Savanna Brenner Pack He has also joined the Goldston Wolf Pack. The other members are: *Bea Goldston - Alpha *Erin Castor - Beta *Harry Goldston *Seth Grey *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Kasia Lewski Relationships Ethan has been imprinted upon by Caterina Crinamorte-Best, and they are each other's closest friends. He also imprinted upon her in return, a few weeks after having first shifted and about a month after her own imprinting. They have been a couple since, and are by now married with triplet children. History Ethan too was born only 3 days into Lleucu's pregnancy, and was the youngest twin born. His octuplet cousins were born on the same day, as were Klaus and Cassandra Calwin. He was imprinted upon by Caterina Crinamorte-Best merely minutes after she'd been projected into existence. He shifted for the first time when he was physically 18, about a week after his twin brother shifted. He imprinted upon Caterina the next time he saw her, at a coven party. They were a couple for a few months when she became pregnant, and he proposed to her after she told him. They were then married a week after becoming engaged. Strengths & Weaknesses Ethan's main strength is his ability, since he has become skilled in using it, and is able to use it to remove the strengths of others. He's also learned to fight well, and is fast and agile. He is adaptive, and since he tends to think things through, he's less likely to make mistakes or underestimate an enemy. However, he lacks life experience, since he grew up so fast. He's also be a bit weak physically, and sometimes struggles with his werewolf nature. He is more vampiric than his siblings, and needs more blood more often. He is sometimes too slow in reacting. Etymology Ethan is a Hebrew name which means "strong, firm, permanent, optimistic, impetuous, solid, enduring". Some of these meanings could refer to his vampiric and werewolf nature, which make him strong and enduring. However, he is not particularly optimistic, or impetuous. His middle name, Liden, could be an alternate form of the Hebrew name Lidan, meaning "I have a judge", or the Germanic name Linden, meaning "lime tree". His surname, Grey, means "pleasant" as well as refering to the colour grey. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.